A First Time Cupid
by BatPrincess14
Summary: Naminé gets her first mission as an official Cupid and is thus stationed in Japan. She has six people to match, and thinks that she can accomplish her mission in time for Valentine's Day. Too bad Roxas keeps messing her up.
1. Chapter 1

Xemnas sighed as he looked at all the hurrying Cupids in Cupid Corp. Valentine's Day was coming up, and it was a Cupid's job for love to be in the air. The gray haired Cupid walked into his office which was decorated with red, white, and pink decorations, just liked the rest of the large building. Xemnas closed the door and strode over to his desk. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a large manila folder lying on his desk unopened and took it.

"Well what do we have here?" Xemnas questioned as he opened the folder with a light smile at the contents inside.

XXX

"Hey Nam!" A tall boy with sandy blonde hair greeted as he walked into Cupid Corp.'s vast kitchen looking for something to eat. The person he greeted was sitting on one of the high chairs eating a bag of chips. The girl had white blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and smiled as the boy sat next to her with a sandwich in hand.

"Hey Demyx." Naminé greeted back as Demyx started to eat his sandwich.

"So are you excited for Valentine's Day, Nami-chan?" Demyx asked, his green eyes staring playfully at her. Naminé nodded and put her bag of chips down.

"Of course I am! It's my first Valentine's Day as an official Cupid!" Naminé chirped causing her to smile at the thought of becoming an official Cupid. "Are you?" She turned to the blonde male next to her.

"Of course! Instead of spending Valentine's Day with grumpy Larxene or mood swing Axel, I get to spend it this year with you!" And with that, Demyx gave Naminé a bear hug, causing her to almost fall off of her high chair.

"Demyx let go!" Naminé laughed as he let go with a small pout. The two blondes went back to eating their snacks in not so complete silence until Demyx spoke up.

"Oh yeah, Xemnas wanted to see you." Demyx said his mouth full of bread. Naminé raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? What for?" Naminé asked as she got up from her high chair and threw her empty bag of chips into a nearby trash can. Demyx finished his sandwich and put his thumb under his chin as if in deep thought.

"Hm… I don't know, he said something about your first mission as an official Cupid," Demyx said with a grin. Naminé's eyes lit up at the word 'mission'.

"My first mission? As an official Cupid? Oh happy day Demyx!" The short blonde girl cheered as she embraced Demyx in a victory hug causing both blondes to laugh. "So when should I go to him?" Naminé asked.

"Now would be a good idea," Demyx said as Naminé nodded.

"Right, see ya later Demy!" Naminé bid her blonde friend goodbye as she exited the Cupid Kitchen and headed for Xemnas' office.

XXX

"Ah, Naminé, welcome!" Xemnas greeted as the petite blonde Cupid entered his office with an excited smile.

"Hello Superior!" Naminé greeted back as she sat in the chair in front of Xemnas' desk with the Superior himself sitting behind the desk. Xemnas nodded.

"I'm guessing you know why you are here, correct?" Xemnas asked. Naminé nodded.

"I'm going to go on my first mission as an official Cupid!" Naminé said happily, causing Xemnas to chuckle.

"Yes, that's correct," Xemnas then handed Naminé a manila folder. Naminé, being the curious Cupid she was, opened the folder and pulled the pictures out of the folder. In her hands were three individual pictures of three girls. The first picture had a girl smiling with shoulder length wine red hair and violet eyes. The second picture had a girl with brown hair braided into two pigtails and green eyes smiling shyly. And the last picture had a girl with black pixie style hair and ocean blue eyes. Naminé titled her head to the side and looked at Xemnas expectantly as he was also holding three pictures as well, but of boys.

The picture had a boy with brown spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. The second picture had a boy with blonde hair slicked back by gel and brown eyes. And the last picture had a boy with long silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

"These are your six Mortal charges. Your job is to have these people," Xemnas pointed to the pictures in front of the small blonde girl, "fall in love with these people," Xemnas then pointed to the pictures he was holding out to the blonde girl. The girl looked confused but then nodded obediently. "I do not want any mix ups, Naminé. Valentine's Day is coming up and this is a very important day to all Cupids. Understand?" Xemnas asked the young girl.

"Yes, Superior." Naminé said as she took the three pictures Xemnas was holding out to her. She was still confused about her new assignment so she asked her Superior. "Who falls in love with whom?" Naminé asked timidly as she looked back and forth from the girls' pictures to the boys'. Xemnas sighed.

"Give me that," Xemnas said as he snatched the pictures from Naminé causing the girl to look confused. After a few seconds, Xemnas handed Naminé back the photos. Naminé looked even more confused as she stared at the photos.

"Superior, you only gave me back three pictures," Naminé stated as she stared at the pictures of the three girls. Xemnas anime sweat dropped and sighed at the girl's bluntness.

"Turn them around," Xemnas ordered and Naminé obediently did so. Her crystal blue eyes widened in realization.

"Ohhhh!" Naminé stared at shock as the three pictures of the boys were stapled separately to the girls' pictures. The brown spiky haired boy's picture was stapled to the back of the red haired girl's picture. The blonde boy's picture was stapled to the back of the brown haired girl's picture, while the silver haired boy's was attached to the black haired girl's.

XXX

"So Nami-chan, you excited for your first mission?" Demyx asked the young blonde as he watched her get ready for her first mission. Naminé smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Yep! So where am I going? Paris, Italy, California…" Naminé trailed off as Xemnas looked at her with a stern look.

"Japan," Xemnas answered simply, causing Naminé to groan.

"Oh, well, Japan's cool," Naminé said cheerily, causing both Demyx and Xemnas to sweat drop.

"Hey pipsqueak!" A tall, fiery spiky redhead called out as he entered Xemnas' office with a tall blonde walking next to him.

"Hey Axel, Larxene!" Naminé called back as she saw two Cupids walking to her. The redhead ruffled her hair as the blonde scowled.

"Good luck on your first mission short stuff," Axel stated.

"Don't mess it up," Larxene warned. Naminé saluted the two and turned to Xemnas.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Naminé stated as she held up her white back pack and a manila folder containing the information of her six charges. Xemnas looked her over before reaching into his pocket and taking a ring out and handed it to Naminé. The blonde girl looked at it curiously. The ring was a thin gold band with a red and white stone on top of it. "What's this?" Naminé asked curiously.

"It's a Cupid Ring, every Cupid gets one before they start their first mission," Demyx informed as he showed her his ring on his right hand. Naminé nodded as she slid the small ring into her ring finger on her left hand.

"I've heard of this ring. It can do all sorts of stuff!" Naminé said as she examined the ring on her hand.

"Careful now, Naminé. It's a very powerful ring, if it gets into the wrong hands, that person would just use it for evil," Xemnas informed.

"Right, Superior! I know how to use this ring… sort of," Naminé said as Xemnas, Axel, Demyx, and Larxene all face palmed together.

"I'm serious Naminé! If it gets into the wrong hands -"

"Yeah I know! Wish me luck!" Naminé smiled at them with an excited smile as she saluted them. After the salute, a reddish, pinkish glow appeared in the place of her heart as the girl rose up into the air while she slowly faded away from the other Cupids'. Demyx raised a brow.

"She knows how to beam?" Demyx asked as the other three Cupids stared at him dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and views for this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts, or Cupid inspired objects.**

"So _this_ is high school!" Naminé exclaimed to herself with a wide smile on her lips. Naminé's blue eyes widened as she stared up at the large building in admiration. Although it wasn't as large as Cupid Corp., it still looked interesting from the outside. A sign that said 'Radiant Destiny High School' stood next to the school in stone. "And they even have a school uniform!" Naminé stated proudly while doing a double take on her new school uniform. The Cupid sighed dreamily, not noticing the weird stares she was receiving by talking to herself. "Okay, let's go," Naminé whispered to herself as she nodded and entered the large building. The Cupid gasped as she was nearly hit by an incoming flying football, but ducked just in time.

"Hey, sorry about that," A boy with long silver hair and aquamarine eyes ran up to Naminé with a smile and picked up his football. The blonde haired girl recovered her breath and smiled at the boy.

"Oh it's okay!" Naminé chirped her voice soft. The boy then looked her up and down then raised an eyebrow.

"You're new, huh?" The boy asked. Naminé gasped.

"How'd you know?" Naminé inquired, her naivetés taking the better of her. The boy laughed in amusement.

"Simple. I've never seen you here before," The silver haired boy then extended his hand to her. "I'm Riku, Yamada Riku." Naminé smiled and shook his hand with a firm grip causing Riku to wince at contact.

"Hi! I'm Naminé," Naminé introduced and let go of the boy's hand. Riku nodded and started to walk off.

"Nice to meet you. Well I gotta get to class now, good luck on your first day!" Riku called out before walking off and disappearing into a nearby classroom. The first bell rang causing many students to hurriedly walk off in different directions. Naminé, however, covered her ears and closed her eyes at the sudden loud shrill of the bell. When the young Cupid opened her eyes, the halls were empty, except for her. She then took out a picture from her backpack and giggled at realization.

"I found you, Yamada Riku."

XXX

"Class, class, settle down! Sora, wake up! Kairi put your make-up away! Roxas, how many times did I tell you to not use your skateboard in class?!" The teacher screeched as he glared at the noisy students in his classroom. The teacher sighed and crossed his arms in frustration.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Riku stated as he sat next to a red haired girl who was sitting next to a brown haired sleeping boy, a smile on his face. A blonde spiky haired boy raised his eyebrow at the sudden smile of his usually serious friend.

"What's with the dreamy smile, Riku?" The blonde teased, but Riku didn't notice.

"We've got a new student, Rox. And she looks like an angel!" Riku stated dreamily with a sigh causing the other three students to question his behavior.

"Angel, huh?" Roxas questioned as he rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"You here that Sora? We've got a new student, and it's a girl!" the red haired girl said excitedly while shaking the brown haired boy next to her.

"I did Kairi, now let me sleep!" Sora grumpily said as Kairi let go of his shoulders, a loud thump on Sora's desk. Kairi sighed.

"So what does she look like?" Roxas asked curiously as Riku woke up from dream land. Roxas and Kairi sweat dropped at their friend's odd behavior.

"Like I said an angel!" Riku repeated angrily, causing the blonde and red head's sweat drop to increase in size. Riku flushed in embarrassment and coughed. "Uh, never mind."

"Ok class, be quiet now! We have a new student here. Sora wake the f-" The teacher stopped himself in mid-sentence as he noticed his class' attention was now directed at him, including sleeping Sora's. The teacher closed his eyes and cleared his throat. He then opened them and turned to the awaiting new student with a creepy smile to which the student smiled back sweetly.

Riku's jaw dropped open as his friends noticed the sudden action.

"So I'm guessing that's her?" Roxas asked bluntly as Riku closed his mouth and slowly nodded his head.

"Wow…" Kairi trailed off as Roxas cut her off.

"She does look like an Angel," Roxas stated bluntly as his jaw slowly dropped as well. The girl was short, but an adorable short. Her platinum white blonde hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing the Radiant Destiny High School girl's uniform which consisted of a white button up blouse with a deep red vest over it with a matching red tie, a black skirt, white knee length socks and brown penny loafers. Roxas was too engrossed in examining her that he didn't even hear the girl talk.

"Hello," The girl did a quick bow and flashed an angelic smile to the class and teacher, "My name is Tachibana Naminé, nice to meet you!" Naminé introduced as everyone stared at her curiously.

"Okay Ms. Tachibana, I'm Mr. Sephiroth. Now where can you sit?" Sephiroth looked around the room and immediately saw almost all of the boys' hands in the air.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked as she looked at Riku's hand in the air.

"Shh… she might sit here!" Riku glared at Kairi while the red head glared back.

"But I sit here!" Kairi stated as she tried to put Riku's hand down.

"Ah, here we are," Sephiroth announced as Kairi and Riku stopped their fighting. Kairi looked annoyed while Riku looked expectantly at his teacher. "You may sit… Next to Nakajima-kun over there," Sephiroth announced as he pointed to the empty seat next to Roxas. Roxas looked at the empty seat and then looked at the rest of the class. Most of boys, and surprisingly Riku, were sending him death glares while the blonde quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay!" Naminé chirped as she walked over to her designated seat with a large smile on her face. "Sorry… excuse me," Naminé whispered as she passed by crowded areas and finally arrived at the empty seat in the middle of the class.

"Okay class, let's start today's lesson!" Sephiroth announced and began writing words on the chalk board. Naminé turned to her left and noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

"Hi! I'm Naminé," Naminé introduced and held out her hand to the blonde boy sitting next to her. The boy looked confused but shook her hand nonetheless.

"Roxas," Roxas introduced as he let go of her hand as a strange spark hit him. Naminé smiled sweetly at him causing the blonde boy to smile back. The two then turned their heads to the front of the class where Sephiroth was talking about history.

XXX

The bell rung signaling students that class has ended and are now given a 10 minute break before going to their next class. Roxas was putting his books into his black backpack and didn't noticed that he was the only one in class except for the teacher.

"Hey Na –"Roxas started and noticed that he was the only one in class and sighed. He picked up his backpack and exited the now empty classroom. He was now walking down the halls when he noticed a familiar short blonde girl turning the corner. Curious, Roxas decided to follow her.

"Hm…" Naminé quietly walked to a nearby wall and crouched down. She peeked behind the wall to see that a certain brown spiky haired boy stopped walking and was currently talking to a red head girl. The blonde girl smiled and pulled out a picture from her back pack. She peeked behind the wall for a double take. "Okamoto Sora and Arioka Kairi…" Naminé muttered as she pulled out a bow and a heart shaped golden arrow out of her backpack. Good thing she was standing behind an empty hallway otherwise people would be suspicious.

Naminé positioned her arrow in her bow and aimed for Sora's back. The girl then let go of the arrow while the golden object hit Sora's back.

"Ow!" Sora yelped as he reached into his back and pulled out a golden heart shaped arrow. "What the?" Sora questioned as a huge pink heart encircled him then faded away.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Kairi asked worriedly as she noticed the odd look on Sora's face. "Sora…?" Kairi asked hesitantly as Sora grabbed her hand with both of his.

"Shush Kairi, don't ruin the moment," Sora said dreamily as he engulfed Kairi into a tight bear hug. Kairi raised an eyebrow but the started choking.

"S-Sora… let go," Kairi whispered as the boy finally let go of his love.

"I'm so sorry, Kairi my dear. Please forgive me!" Sora pouted as Kairi titled her head.

"Uh, of course I do…" Kairi stuttered, still bewildered of the boy's antics. Naminé giggled from her spot, good thing no one heard her.

"Hey, what's up with Sora? He looks like a lovesick puppy!" Riku teased as he came up to the duo. Kairi shrugged while Sora ignored him and continued to stare at Kairi. Riku raised an eyebrow in confusion as well.

Naminé inserted another golden arrow into her bow and was about to aim for Kairi's arm when the red haired girl would look at Sora. But unfortunately, the red haired girl was too busy talking to the silver haired boy. Naminé sighed and waited for the moment that the girl would look at Sora…

"Naminé!" A voice shouted causing Naminé to jump and let go of her arrow. Naminé's eyes widened when the arrow hit Kairi's arm while a huge pink heart encircled Kairi then disappeared like what happened to Sora. Kairi then stared and smiled at Riku like a lovesick puppy.

"Uh-oh…" Naminé muttered as she turned to the person who interrupted her concentration. Roxas was standing behind her with a dumbfound expression on his face.

"What did you…?" Roxas questioned as Naminé pulled him down to a crouching position as the girl spied on the trio.

"Shush!" Naminé shushed him.

"But –"

"Shush!"

"Okay!" The two blondes then turned their attention to the two lovesick puppies and the very confused boy.

"Uh… Guys?" Riku asked confused. He looked at his two best friends and wondered what happened to them. Sora was too busy looking at Kairi without a care in the world, while Kairi just kept smiling at Riku with a dreamy look on her face. Riku sighed. Sora then snapped out of his dream state and glared at Riku.

"Dude, so not cool to steal somebody's girl!" Sora declared as he glared at Riku. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What? Steal whose girl?" Riku asked as Sora flailed his arms over to Kairi then to himself. Riku sweat dropped.

"Uh, dude, I'm not stealing Kairi from you," Riku stated as looked at Sora who looked like was about to explode.

"She is _my_ girl! You –" Sora was interrupted by Kairi's sigh.

"Sora shut up and let my prince talk," Kairi glared at the brown haired boy but smiled when she turned back to the silver haired boy, "Go on handsome." Riku sweat dropped and walked away. "Wait, Riku!" Kairi called as she began to chase him.

"No Kairi! Riku, I'm not done with you!" Sora shouted as he chased after the two. Naminé sighed then turned to a stunned Roxas.

"See what you did," Naminé said as she put her bow in her backpack, got up from her crouching position, and started to walk away.

"What, me? What did I do? What's going on here?" Roxas called as he chased after Naminé and grabbed her thin arm. Naminé looked up at him, her crystal blue eyes staring into his. The blonde haired girl sighed and grabbed Roxas' hand and dragged him into an empty classroom. Once she was sure no one would listen to their conversation, she closed the door and turned back to Roxas.

"Well…?" Naminé asked her head tilting to the side in a cute naïve way. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?"

"Why did you follow me?" Naminé asked.

"Oh that well… I don't know, I just did," Roxas answered but then an idea came to mind. "Why did you shoot two arrows at Sora and Kairi?" Naminé scratched the back of her head.

"You saw that, huh?" Roxas nodded.

"Yes, I did. And why did they become all lovey dovey after they got hit?" Roxas interrogated. Naminé sighed.

"Well… I'm a Cupid!" Naminé blurted as a wide grin escaped her lips.

"You're a what?!" Roxas shouted as he accidentally fell off the table he was sitting on top of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! :D**

**I'm sorry it's late, but to make up for it, this chapter is extra longer! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts or the Cupid Ring from Charmed.**

xxx

"Roxas! Roxas, wake up!"

"Huh?" Roxas opened his eyes, causing Naminé to smile in relief in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Naminé asked curiously as she helped the blonde boy sit up. Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked around the empty classroom he and the cupid were in.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked, confused. Naminé tilted her head to the side and looked around the classroom as well.

"A classroom…?" Naminé stated, looking back at Roxas. Roxas nodded his eyebrow still raised.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was trying to make Sora and Kairi fall in love with each other, but it ended up with Sora falling head over heels for Kairi while Kairi thinks Riku is her prince. Then you saw me shoot my arrows," Naminé opened her backpack and showed Roxas her golden heart shaped arrows and continued, "And wanted to know what's going on. So I brought you to this room." Naminé spread her thin arms around the classroom. "Then I told you I was a Cupid, and then you fainted." Naminé explained while Roxas nodded in understanding and sweat dropped.

"So you really are a Cupid?" Roxas asked, while walking around the young Cupid and examining her. Naminé nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Yup, this is my first mission."

"So where are your wings? And what about the diaper and aren't you supposed to be a baby boy?" Roxas questioned. Naminé rolled her eyes.

"You Humans are so stereotypical," Naminé stated with a giggle as she reached up and ruffled Roxas' messy blonde hair.

"Aren't you Human too?" Roxas asked as he slapped Naminé's hand away. Naminé closed her eyes and shook her head, her smile never leaving her face.

"Nope, I'm Immortal, meaning I can't die or whatever, unlike Mortals like yourself," Naminé explained in a matter-of-fact tone. Roxas sighed.

"So what are you doing here for? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for Valentine's Day?" Roxas asked skeptically as he sat in a nearby chair. Naminé sat next to him.

"Like I said before, this is my first mission. Meaning, I have to fulfill what I'm assigned to do here in order to go back home in time for Valentine's Day," Naminé explained as she looked up at the ceiling.

"So what is your first mission?" Roxas asked, receiving a bonk on the head from Naminé. The girl sighed and pulled out three pictures from her backpack and handed them to Roxas.

"I have to make these people fall in love with the person whose picture is attached to the back of theirs," Naminé stated as she pointed to the pictures. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I know these people!" Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do. Now since you caused the 'Kairi Accident' earlier, you need to help me get her alone with Sora so I could hit her with this," Naminé took out one of her trusty arrows with a mischievous grin at Roxas. Roxas sighed but before her could reply, Naminé beat him to it. "And you CAN NOT tell anyone anything I told you right now and that I am a Cupid," Naminé said and held out her pinky. Roxas looked at her pinky then at her face with a bewildered expression while Naminé just nodded expectantly.

"Fine, I 'pinky swear' promise," Roxas said mockingly and attached his pinky with Naminé's causing the blonde haired girl to smile in satisfaction. Once that was done, Naminé hopped off her seat, grabbed her backpack, and started for the door. When she was in front of the closed door, she looked back at Roxas.

"You coming?" Roxas smiled and got off of his seat and grabbed his backpack from the table.

"Yeah."

xxx

"Riku, come back!" A shrill voice echoed from the hallway as a certain silver haired boy hid behind a wall breathing heavily. He looked behind him and saw a desperate looking Kairi run past the wall and an obsessed looking Sora chasing after her.

"Kairi come back!" Sora's voice echoed throughout the halls as well as the duo turned a corner. Once they were out of earshot, Riku sighed.

"Having fun?" A voice asked causing Riku to jump from surprise and turned around to see two blonde haired, blue eyed people looking at him curiously. Naminé and Roxas both had teasing smiles on their faces. Riku scowled.

"Don't do that! And no, I'm being chased by my two best friends; one who somehow wants to rape me and the other who wants to kill me!" Riku shouted at the two blondes. The two blondes sweat dropped. Naminé turned to Roxas with an annoyed look on her face.

"See what you did?!" Naminé whispered angrily to Roxas who just smiled sheepishly in return. Riku raised an eyebrow, clearly hearing what Naminé just said.

"What'd he do?" Riku asked curiously walking and now towering over Naminé. Naminé tilted her head to the side.

"Hm?" Naminé asked, her anger disappearing. Riku sighed.

"Never mind… so what are you two doing? Aren't you supposed to be in class or something?" Riku asked suspiciously, causing Roxas to blush in embarrassment while Naminé smiled.

"Actually…" Naminé started only to be cut off by Roxas.

"No, nothing like that!" Roxas shouted, turning five shades of red before Naminé's and Riku's eyes. The two of them cocked an eyebrow while Roxas gained his composure and coughed. "I mean, we've got lots of time before class starts, right? I'm just showing Naminé the different classes here," Roxas stated. Riku nodded in understanding, but noticed something in Naminé's right hand.

"Hey, what's that?" Riku asked interested as he pointed to the golden heart shaped object in the blonde girl's right hand. Naminé raised an eyebrow as she lifted her hand while Roxas face palmed.

"Oh… This?" Naminé asked as she held up the object to Riku while Riku inspected it.

"She's taking archery!" Roxas suddenly shouted, causing the other two teens to jump from surprise. Unfortunately, Riku dropped the heart shaped golden arrow from surprise, causing the object to fall out of the boy's hand and hitting his foot.

"Ow!" Riku shouted through the almost empty halls, causing Roxas' and Naminé's eyes to widen.

"Uh-oh…" The two blondes said in unison. They stared at the arrow on top of Riku's shoe then looked up at the silver haired boy who still seems hurt from the impact of the arrow. Roxas picked up the arrow and gave it back to Naminé. Naminé put the arrow back in her backpack while Roxas stared at the huge pink heart that appeared around Riku then slowly disappeared. Roxas nudged Naminé.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked as Naminé's eyes widened once again. Though before Naminé could answer Roxas, Riku flung his arms around the poor young girl.

"Naminé!" Riku cried as he clung onto Naminé's small body as if his life depended on it, which probably did with the cold, stern glare Roxas was giving him. Naminé face palmed and tried to comfort the crying Riku by slowly rubbing his back.

"Um… It's okay?" Naminé unsurely then turned to Roxas, "Get him off of me," Naminé whispered to Roxas so Riku wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, he did and before Roxas could help Naminé, Riku turned to Roxas and gave him a dead glare. The poor blonde boy took a step back as he saw the glare. Riku smiled and turned back to Naminé.

"Nami please don't leave me!" Riku cried, hugging Naminé again. Naminé and Roxas sighed but heard a familiar scream down the hall.

"Uh-oh…" The two blondes said in unison once again and turned around. Running right at them was a furious looking red head whose eyes were narrowed at Riku and Naminé, while a tired looking brunette caught up with her.

"Kairi!" The brunette shouted as he sighed in relief that the red head had stopped running.

"Riku, who is that girl?!" Kairi shouted, but Riku ignored her and just kept hugging Naminé dreamily. And with that, Kairi started running towards the trio, Sora trailing behind. The two blonde's eyes widened as they saw Kairi running and tried to pry Riku's arms off of Naminé. With luck, Riku finally let go of Naminé while the two blondes ran down the hall and turned a corner, Riku chasing after them with Sora and Kairi behind.

"Naminé!"

"Riku!"

"Kairi!"

Naminé and Roxas ran from the multi-color haired trio as they ran down the hall with beads of sweat running down their forehead. As they came to a dead end, the two blue eyed people panicked.

"Dead end!" Naminé stated as she looked around.

"Over here!" Roxas shouted as he spotted an opened door that lead to another empty classroom. Without hesitation, Roxas swiftly grabbed Naminé's hand and led her to the empty classroom. Once he closed the door, the two teens remained quiet as they heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Naminé? Are you here, my dear?"

"Riku my love!"

"Let go of me, you hag!"

"Don't insult my Kairi!"

"Don't talk back to my prince!"

"Naminé save me!" At hearing this, Naminé couldn't help but give out a small giggle, causing Roxas to quickly cover her mouth with his hand. Naminé's eyes widened and covered Roxas' hand with hers, hoping to keep herself from giggling. Once they heard footsteps walking away from the door and no more talking, Roxas sighed and let go of his hand from Naminé's mouth. Naminé sighed but punched Roxas' shoulder with her left hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" Roxas asked irritably. Naminé looked as if the answer was obvious.

"You just caused the 'Riku Accident' when we haven't even fixed the 'Kairi Accident'!" Naminé shouted as she stood up and dusted herself off. Roxas stared at her as she leaned against the door with her eyes closed. Roxas sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll try not to talk next time," Roxas apologized as he stood up as well. Naminé opened her eyes and sighed, then looked at Roxas.

"We'll let's go to class now. The bell would probably ring in any moment," Naminé stated as she smiled cheerfully at Roxas causing him to smile back and nod.

xxx

"And that, my class, is how you would draw the perfect rose!" Naminé's art teacher, Mr. Marluxia, explained to his art class while holding up a sketchbook with a rose drawn on it and a pencil. Naminé smiled, knowing full well what the rose meant. "Okay class, now go ahead and do some free drawing for the remainder of the period," Mr. Marluxia explained as he got up from his chair and walked over to his desk to type on the keyboard. Naminé was now in her 5th period class sitting in the back of the room with a sketchbook in front of her. Roxas wasn't in this class with her, and good thing Riku wasn't either. The flaxen haired girl was just about to reach for her pencil in her back pack when a voice called from behind her.

"Hello," A soft voice said from behind Naminé, causing the girl to around.

"Hi," Naminé said cheerily as she spotted three people sitting at a table behind her; a boy with blonde hair that was gelled back and brown eyes, a girl with green eyes and brown hair that were in two braids, and a chubby boy with dark hair and eyes. Naminé's smile grew even wider as she recognized 2 out of the 3 people behind her.

"You new here?" The blonde boy said with a smile. Naminé nodded.

"Yeah, I just transferred here today," Naminé explained, the trio nodded.

"Well, I'm Shida Hayner," The blonde pointed to himself with a smirk, "She's Kawashima Olette," Hayner pointed to the brunette girl sitting next to him with a smile. Olette blushed slightly.

"Nice to meet you," Olette said and extended her hand to which Naminé took gratefully.

"Hey, I'm Kuroda Pence. Nice to meet you," The chubby haired boy smiled at Naminé and shook her hand. Naminé nodded.

"I'm… Tachibana Naminé," Naminé introduced and the trio nodded. When introductions were over, the four students went back to what they were previously doing. Naminé, however, was thinking of a plan to make a certain blonde haired, brown eyed boy and a certain brunette, green eyed girl to fall in love.

xxx

The once empty halls of the school were now filled with chatty, hungry high school students as it was now lunch time. For a certain blonde haired Cupid, however, it was the beginning of a brilliant plan.

"Okay class, see you tomorrow!" Marluxia shouted to his students as he watched them pack their art supplies into their backpacks.

"Hey Naminé, wanna eat with us for lunch?" Hayner asked while Olette agreed.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, considering I won't be the only girl now!" Olette cheered. Pence and Naminé laughed at her eagerness.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want to be with me and Pence anymore?" Hayner whined, anime tears streaming down his face. Naminé and Pence sweat dropped while Olette tried to comfort the crying blonde haired boy.

"No, it doesn't mean anything! Of course I love being with you… and Pence!" Olette muttered the last part but Hayner ignored it and flung his arms around Olette, his tears disappeared.

"Aw, thanks 'Lette!" Hayner cheered, not noticing Olette's beet red face as she stuttered.

"Y-you're welcome…" Olette stuttered as Naminé and Pence snickered. Naminé nudged Pence on the ribs.

"They like each other, huh?" Naminé whispered to the dark haired boy so only he could hear. Pence chuckled.

"That obvious?"

"Duh."

Naminé turned to look at Olette and Hayner who were still in a hugging position.

"Hey you love birds!" Pence called, now receiving the brunette and blonde's attention.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Naminé whined as she and Pence started to walk to the exit, Olette and Hayner trailing behind. Naminé took one more glance behind her with a smirk, her plan beginning to work in action.

Xxx

"Uh… not to be rude, but… What is this?" Naminé asked as she stared at the brown goo on her tray.

"Ah, Mystery Meat," Pence answered as he took a bite out of his green apple. Naminé raised an eyebrow as she poked her plastic spoon into the 'Mystery Meat' and made a disgusted look. She then put her spoon down and pushed her tray away from her, her blue eyes closed.

"No thank you," Naminé declared as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Eh, Tachibana-san, you have to eat something!" Olette stated as she stared at Naminé. Naminé opened one eye and looked at the food on her tray then back at Olette.

"I will… but not this!" Naminé pointed to the tray with a determined look on her face. "How can you eat this?!" She screeched into Olette, Hayner, and Pence's ears causing them to cover their ears.

"You don't have Mystery Meat at your old school?" Hayner asked as he got his hearing back. Naminé thought about it.

"Nope," The blonde girl said as she emphasized the 'p' with a pop. The trio nodded their heads and continued to eat their lunch with Naminé looking around the cafeteria room. She noticed that the large room was covered with pink, red, and white decorations for a certain February day and smiled. Hayner noticed this and cleared his throat.

"You like Valentine's Day?" Hayner asked as he drank his milk carton. Naminé turned to the brown eyed boy with a large grin plastered on her face.

"Of course! I'm a C–" Naminé stopped herself from saying what she really was in front of the trio and just looked around the cafeteria again.

"You're a C- what?" Pence asked, now intrigued to what Naminé was about to say. Naminé mentally smacked herself as she thought of a fast excuse.

"I am kind of hungry. I'm going to the vending machines," Naminé emphasized the word 'kind' as she quickly got up from her seat on the bench and started walking the opposite direction from the vending machines. The two brunettes and blonde just sweat dropped at their new friend's antics.

"She does know the vending machines are that way, right?" Olette whispered to the two boys and jerked her thumb to the snack machine behind her. Hayner shrugged.

"She's new, give her time," Pence explained while poking his Mystery Meat. Olette sighed and drank her orange juice.

Naminé walked over to a secluded area near the back of the cafeteria. She sat in a crouching position near the door and stared at Olette, Pence, and Hayner's table with a wide grin on her face.

'Now to see what this ring can do!' Naminé thought to herself as she looked down on the square shaped white and red colored ring on her left hand and closed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled, opening her eyes so that they now focused on Hayner's back figure. The blonde girl smiled. 'Hayynerrrr,' Naminé taunted in her mind to see if Hayner would listen. The blonde girl had to stifle her laugh from his reaction.

Hayner jumped a little from his seat from the sudden voice. He looked back and forth to see where the voice was coming from, though it sounded like a girl's. He shook his head and looked at his two friends eating.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Hayner asked anxiously while still looking around the cafeteria. Pence and Olette raised an eyebrow.

"Here what?" Olette asked, sounding worried.

"Have you been watching horror movies lately, Shida?" Pence teased, using Hayner's last name to annoy him. Hayner sighed.

"I don't know, I thought I just heard a girl taunting my name," Hayner answered as he calmed down a bit.

"Maybe it's your fan club," Pence stated.

"I don't think I have one," Hayner bluntly replied, causing the trio to laugh. Seeing that Hayner wouldn't reply, Naminé tried again.

'Hayynerrrr …' Hayner seemed unfazed by it. 'HAYNER!' the same voice screeched into Hayner's head causing the boy to wince and cover his ears.

"AHHH!" Hayner shouted as he suddenly got up from his seat, the whole cafeteria now staring at him as if he grew two heads. Naminé covered her mouth to suppress the giggle from coming. "Heh, sorry. I'm just gonna… okay," Hayner sat back down while everyone went back to what they were doing before. Olette and Pence looked at him strangely then shrugged. Hayner sighed.

'Hayner…'

'Who are you?!' Hayner thought back angrily.

'I am your conscience.'

'Oh, hi conscience!' Hayner thought back happily. Good, it was just his conscience and not some psycho.

'Hayner, I want to know your opinion about Olette Kawashima.'

"Olette?'

'Yes, the brown haired girl sitting next to you.' Hayner looked at the girl sitting next to him and poked her. Olette raised an eyebrow and poked him back. Naminé sweat dropped from her secret hiding spot. 'Yes Hayner that is Olette. Now stop poking her!' Hayner stopped what he was doing an immediately looked straight ahead, Olette raising an eyebrow in confusion.

'Sorry Conscience.'

'Well, like I was saying… since you know Olette, how do you feel about her?' This question puzzled Hayner and he seemed to be in deep thought about it.

'How do I feel about her? Well that's obvious; she's my best friend! Besides Pence, of course.'

'Of course I know that, but what I'm trying to say is, how do you really feel about her?'

'Well, she's nice, caring, sweet, smart, funny –'

'So you like her?' Hayner's eyes widened as he heard his 'conscience' ask that. He sighed inwardly and closed his eyes.

'Yeah… I guess you can say that…' Naminé smiled from a distance.

'Good! Now confess to her!' At hearing that sentence, Hayner immediately chocked on air, causing Pence and Olette to look at him worriedly.

"Dude, are you okay?" Pence asked.

"Here, drink some water," Olette suggested as she handed him her water bottle. Hayner looked up to find Olette smiling at him and smiled as well.

'Yeah… I think I'll do just that…' Hayner's smile widened as he took the water bottle from Olette. Naminé smiled at the two fondly.

"Ah… Mission accomplished! I love you ring!" Naminé congratulated herself as she hugged the small ring to herself like a child would do to a new teddy bear.

"Naminé?"

Naminé jumped at the sudden voice and looked forward to see Roxas staring at her strangely while carrying his tray close to his chest, a large sweat drop present on his young face. Naminé just smiled giddily at him, her ring still in her embrace. Roxas raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Hey Roxas!" Naminé called childishly as she got up from her crouched position and ran up to the blonde boy with a large smile on her face. Roxas backed up from the close distance, a faint blush apparent on his tan face.

"H–Hey, what were you doing?" Roxas asked as the blonde duo walked over to an empty bench and sat down. Naminé giggled as she showed him her ring.

"A marvelous plan that I just accomplished!" Naminé announced happily while Roxas munched on his French fries. A low, but loud, growl was then heard, causing Naminé to blush slightly from embarrassment. A brief silence occurred, and then a laughing fit from the two blondes followed soon after.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat," Roxas announced as he got up with his tray in his hands. Naminé following suit.

"As long as it's not Mystery Meat, I'm grateful!"

xxx

Naminé's first day of school at Radiant Destiny High School has come to an end when the ending bell rang, signaling every student or teacher that the school day is over. Naminé quickly collected her things and exited the school, now walking on the cement sidewalk. The young Cupid stretched her thin arms and gave a large yawn from the day's events.

"Ah, so this is what high school feels like for people ages 14-18… must be tiring!" Naminé stated aloud to herself as she crossed the street, having no idea where she was going.

"Tachibana!" Naminé continued walking as she saw a butterfly flutter by with a smile. "TACHIBANA!" Naminé jumped at the sudden volume and turned around to see what the noise was about. She smiled when she saw Roxas running up to her and stopped to catch his breath.

"Hey Roxas!" Naminé greeted as she bent down to see his reddened face from running. The boy's face just got even redder from close proximity, thanks to Naminé. Roxas finally recovered and straightened his back, smiling at the girl in front of him. Naminé smiled back and the two started walking toward whatever their destination would be.

"So where ya going?" Roxas asked curiously. Naminé shrugged.

"Don't know, you?" Naminé asked. Roxas raised in eyebrow in question as to why she didn't know where she was going.

"Umm… do you have a place to stay at until you're mission is done?" Roxas asked with a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. Naminé paused and put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I don't think so… why?" Naminé asked him with a clueless smile on her face. The blush on Roxas' face just got redder.

"Oh... uh… Well… you know, you… can, uh… stay at my, house… for the time being, you know?" Roxas stuttered as even his ears got redder by the awkward question. Naminé tilted her head to the side in a cute way. Roxas sighed. "If it's alright with you, you can stay at my house for the time being, you know, throughout your mission if you have nowhere else to go," Roxas explained in a stutter-free way. Naminé smiled.

"Sure! Thanks Roxas!" Naminé said as she smiled up at Roxas in an angelic way causing Roxas' face to just explode in a very bright red color. Naminé's smile disappeared and was now replaced with a worried frown. "Are you okay? You look REALLY red!" Naminé exclaimed as she got a red bucket full of cold water from out of nowhere and splashed it onto Roxas. Once the water dripped away, you could hear a sizzling sound coming from Roxas himself. "Better?" Naminé asked hopefully as she looked up at him with a toothy grin.

Roxas moved his wet bangs out of his eyes and stared at the blonde girl in front of him dumbfounded, then smiled. "Yeah, let's just go." And with that, the duo walked off to the direction of Roxas' house.


End file.
